An Unbreakable Bond
by disturbedgrave
Summary: Two American flowers are bound together, their destinies intertwined. Can they overcome and survive what their first year at Hogwarts will throw at them?
1. American Flowers

A story that I am writing with drgns grl. Thanks, babe. This story has been flagged by us for an asterisk, L for Language. If this offends you, please, click out now. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that honor.

* * *

Dedication: To each other, the Soul-Twins.

* * *

The seat-belt sign went off. "_You are now free to move about the cabin._" echoed the captain's voice through the commercial airplane's space. Lily Thurman instantly undid her seat-belt and squeezed past her parents.

"I'll be right back." she said with a smile to her fidgety Father, hurrying up the aisle to where Rose Horton was sitting, glaring at the back of the seat in front of her. "Rose? Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine," she huffed, blowing a strand of her long blond hair out of the way. It always seemed to be falling out of her pigtail braids and into her face, as if it had a mind of its own. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm only leaving my high school, our friends, my house, and my boyfriend behind."

Lily nodded understandingly. "Yes...I know you miss him." she said with a smile, taking a liberty and gently laying a hand on Rose's shoulder. "But you'll keep in contact, yes?"

Rose sighed and smiled up at her friend. "Yes. I couldn' le' him forge' a gal like me just because I'm across an ocean, righ'?"

Lily laughed with a smile. "Got that darn tootin' right. How could he forget a gal like you anyhow?" She gave her friend a gentle hug. "Is there anythin' I can get cha?"

"...Off this plane and back to Manha'en?" Rose asked innocently, twirling a braid around her fingers.

"Cynthia May!" The distinguished older woman sitting next to her exclaimed. Rose shuddered.

"It's. _Rose_. Mother... I hate that name."

"It's the name you were born with, like it or not. And you know very well that we are moving because your father got the promotion. We've been over this time and again."

Lily nodded, sighing quietly. "Yes, ma'am." she said automatically, smiling at her friend/mistress's Mother. She looked back at Rose. "Just think of it as a new adventure. You'll have so many stories when we go back."

"I'd rather skip the stories and adventures and just go back..." Rose glowered, sinking deeper into her seat, arms folding stubbornly across her chest.

"It's time to go back to your seat, child," Rose's mother nodded haughtily to Lily.

Lily nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am." she said with a small bow, smiling encouragingly at Rose. "I'll talk to you later, Rose." she said quietly, turning and hurrying back to her seat.

Hours later, the plane finally landed, and the two families made their way to the grand new house in London--masters and servants. The two teenagers had been friends since a young age, to the dismay of Lily's parents and the horror of Rose's. It was an oath that kept these two families together, generation after generation. And in truth, neither one remembered or really even cared what that oath originally was.

The first thing that caught Rose's attention upon entering the house were two hand-written letters on the entrance hall table, just waiting for them. They weren't the regular letters that came in the every day mail. They were written on heavy parchment and were sealed with a wax seal on the back. And they were addressed to the two girls. Rose quickly snatched them up before any of the adults could see them and kept marching into the house, heading up the grand staircase. "Lily and I are going upstairs."

Lily quickly followed Rose up the stairs, carrying both of their carry-on bags. The rooms had been decorated already, the furniture set up and all ready for the family. "What is it, Rose?" Lily asked as they entered the rooms set aside for them. She set the bags down on the floor, looking about. "They did everything wrong..." she sighed, going to start moving some of the furniture about.

"Leave it. I have a feeling we won't be needing it..." Rose waved the letters. "They're addressed to each of us." She held out Lily's as she stared at her own.

"For us?" Lily questioned, reaching out and taking hers. "Strange crest." she mused, looking at the wax seal.

"I know. How much you wanna bet it's a boarding school for us? Mother would just do that to us..." She broke the seal and pulled out the papers. "...HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. I knew it... Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards. ...What the fuck?"

Lily couldn't help but at Rose's comment as her eyes scanned her letter. "Dear Miss. Thurman, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

"Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Rose lowered the letter that was covered in emerald writing, disbelief on her face. "Oh, my GOD. We just got here, and already they're sending us away. Just like that. You know my parents aren't going to let us refuse going."

"I know..." said Lily quietly, full knowing the arguments that would happen anyways. "But it's better than being stuck here, isn't it?"

Rose let out a growl, staring at the rest of the papers. "They even sent a list of everything we'd need...AND there are uniforms...! That's it. You can stay and do whatever. I'm having it out with them." With that, she stormed out of the room.

Lily groaned. Rose just HAD to give her an order. Fabulous. She slumped down into a chair and looked at the list of equipment and uniforms needed. How could she afford all of this...? She would have to go to what would be a thrift or second-hand shop.

Even through the floor and closed doors, Rose's voice could be heard, though none of the words could be made out. There was a crash, more shouting, and then a door slammed. Lily winced as she heard the crash, desperately wanting to go and make sure that Rose was alright, but...she couldn't. If she ever cursed, she would have.

It was hours before Rose came back. And when she did, she just went straight to her room, looking exhausted.

Lily looked up as Rose came in and went to her bedroom. She sighed, then stood, putting her book to the side and finally able to leave the room. She silently went to her parents' apartments, unsure of how they would react to the letter. To be honest, she was almost excited to go...Hogwarts!

* * *

Please review kindly.


	2. On Their Way

A story that I am writing with drgn grl. Thanks, babe. This story has been flagged by us for an asterisk, L for Language. If this offends you, please, click out now. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that honor.

* * *

Dedication: To each other, the Soul-Twins.

* * *

Rose holed up in her room as much as possible until she had to leave. Every now and again guitar music could be heard from her room as she played a country song. The only time her parents could drag her out of her room was to go shopping for school supplies. And even then, it would have been easier and pleasanter to take a mean dog on a leash. She resented being sent anywhere without her approval, but in the end, she had no choice. She was getting on that train.

September 1st had arrived and it was a battle to get Rose's trunks into the car, much less Rose herself. Lily knocked on Rose's bedroom door, biting her lip. "Rose? Please, we do have to get moving...we're going to miss the train."

"Good!"

"I...Rose. Please. It's better to come down yourself rather than having them force you."

"I'm not going!"

"We have to, Rose..."

"I'm not going!" Something heavy hit the inside of the door, followed by a blue streak of swearing about her parents and the school.

"We have to. And you know they are going to come up and force you."

"I'm not leaving this room unless it's on a flight back to Manhattan!"

"...I don't want to go without you."

"How could you even think of going?!" Rose yelled, flinging the door open. "They're making us go just to get rid of us! They don't care what we want! They move us around to do their bidding! I don't even want to be here! I never wanted to move!" Her eyes teared up. "I never wanted to move. I never wanted to leave Derek. It's not fair..." She slumped to the floor against the door-frame, trying not to cry. "It's not... ...Fine. I'll go...But I'm still protesting."

Lily nodded. "I know...and I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Rose smiled, forcing her tears to vanish from her eyes. "Remember our black girls back in New York? Perfect way to try to get expelled from a private school..." She got up and started down the hall. "Come on. Time to go shake things up."

Lily followed happily, skipping down the stairs after Rose. "Hogwarts is in for a big surprise!"

"Ya got tha' righ'," she grinned, grabbing her cowboy hat on the way down and putting it on her head. "My guitar packed, too? I ain't leavin' withou' it."

"Good. You're finally down," Rose's mother said in a huff. "Now we can get going."

Lily nodded and smiled, following her best friend down the stairs of the grand London house, holding the car door open for her. No matter how much Rose insisted upon treating her like an equal, her training always took over. The training of a servant for a Master. "There you are." she said with a smile. "I'll see you at the station." She then carefully closed the door and went to her own family's car, a small black one that would always travel behind Rose's family's. She slid into the backseat and waited for her Father to start driving Mr. Horton's car so that her Mother could follow.

Rose grabbed her brush before sliding into the car and changed her entire hair style on the ride over. Brushing her braided pigtails out, she fluffed up her now-wavy blond hair and put her cowboy hat back on. Leaning back against the seat, she just waited for the train station. Her mother watched with slight disapproval and slight approval. She didn't like the hair that was bound to get all over the car, but she liked the country style her daughter loved even less.

It seemed far too soon when they arrived at King's Cross. Lily swiftly pulled her well-loved trunk from the back of her Mother's car as her Father pulled Rose's trunks from the other trunk. She and her Father shared a secret wink and smile as they grabbed those trolleys that were all over the place and pulled them into the busy and loud station. Before they started to walk down the platforms, Lily's Mother pulled her aside.

"Lily, I want you to be careful." she cautioned, holding onto her only daughter's hands tightly. "I-I wish you weren't going."

"Mother, you know I'd follow Rose anywhere." said Lily quietly, looking up at her Mother with those eyes that made her seem at least ten years older. "Besides, she's going to need me. She doesn't know how much, but I've got a feeling."

Her Mother sighed, then pressed a small box into her daughter's hands. "Just always remember who you are. You aren't just the servant of the Hortons." she said quietly. "You are Lily Victoria Thurman."

Lily smiled and nodded at her Mother, tucking the small box into her many-pocked jacket, next to several of Rose's favorite American chocolate bars and her own small jade Buddha. "Thank you, Mamma." She reached up and gently kissed her Mother's tear-streaked cheek gently. "Do not worry, I'll always be Lily Victoria Thurman. I promise."

"Your mother and I aren't going any further," Rose's father, a strong, well-built man with slightly graying red hair said, stopping just outside the gate. "You will be sure to get on the train by yourself, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Rose nodded. She bit her slip slightly. "Are you sure my internet and cell service will work there? Lord Sewall made sure they'd work anywhere, correct?"

He gave a small grin at his daughter's triflings. "Yes. Lord Sewall enchanted them properly for your last school. They'll work." Rose gave a small nod. "Do not forget yourself, my daughter, as you tend to do. You are the young Lady Horton. I don't want you spending time with those below you here. There will be plenty of high-class children your age here. That's why you are attending this school, and not another."

Rose nodded again. "Yes, sir. I will be sure to do that."

Her mother smiled proudly. "Always stand proud and beautiful, my flower. Your hair is lovely like that. You should wear it like that more often."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try." She gave them both a quick hug and walked through the pillar that masked the entrance.

Lily's father followed Rose through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4, carrying her trunk and trolley. He turned and hugged his daughter as she came through the barrier herself, carrying her own trunk.

"Here's my Princess." he said in his soft-spoken voice. He smiled proudly at her and hugged her tight enough to make her squirm with a laugh.

"Papa!" Lily protested with laugh, managing to hug him back and squirm away at the same time. "Please!" She smiled over at Rose. "Would you like me to find us a place to sit, Rose?"

"We'll both look," Rose answered, taking her trunk of person thing from Lily's dad. "It'll give me something to do." She smiled at him. "Thanks. Just find someplace to put the rest somewhere on the train, Thurman..."

Mr. Thurman nodded with an old military salute and grinned with a wink at his daughter. "You both come see me after you find a place, yes?"

"Of course, Papa." said Lily with a smile, moving over to Rose. "We'll be back soon!" With that, she walked to the train and easily pulled her trunk inside. "Need help, Rose?"

"I'm pissed off, Lil, not an old lady. I'll wave from the window, Thurman. God knows, I get off that train, I ain't getting back on."

Thurman laughed and nodded, pulling the rest of Rose's bags to a attendant.

"Oh, I know. Well then, if you're sure, you can lug that heavy trunk yourself." said Lily with a teasing smile, moving out of the way so that Rose could get on board.

Rose gave a little too sweet of a smile as she climbed on, maneuvering carefully with the trunk. "I'm stronger than I look, girl. My carry-ons are never heavier than I can handle. Now, which way should we go?"

"That way." said Lily, pointing to the less crowded front of the train. "Everyone seems to like the back."

"They always do..." Rose said with a sigh. She made her way towards the front. They were early enough to actually find a totally empty compartment, and Rose slid in quickly to claim it.

Lily followed and swiftly lifted both of their trunks into the over-head racks. "There we go." she said with a smile, rolling her shoulders to get rid of a few kinks.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to your dad," Rose said with a soft smile. "I wish my dad was more like yours..." She made her way out of the compartment and to a window.

Lily smiled at Rose's back understandingly. " I-I'll be right back, Rose." she said quietly, leaving the compartment. As she made her way to the door, she almost ran into a group of teens already in their Hogwarts robes with green and silver accents. "Please excuse me." she said politely as she scooted around them.

Rose glanced at the teens and then stuck her head out the train window to wave. "Later, Thurman! Make sure my 'rents forward _all_ my mail! And _don't_ let them toss _any_thing!"

Thurman laughed and waved back to Rose with a nod. "Of course, Miss Rose! Consider it done!" He turned and caught his daughter as she ran to him and tackled him in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, Papa!" Lily said, showing a rare moment of being a teenage girl. She kissed his cheek, then turned and went back to the train. As she boarded for the final time, she waved back at her Father as he waved back.

"Be careful up there, my dears!" he shouted, waving to both Rose and Lily. "No pranks, yes?"

"I make no promises!" Rose shouted back. And with that, she disappeared back into her compartment. First thing she did was dig in her bag before flopping on her seat with her Gameboy Color.

"You heard her, Papa! Au revior!" Lily waved frantically before her father bowed and then made his way back through the barrier to the Hortons. She sighed and entered the train. She made her way back, having to squeeze against the wall to make it past the group of robed students who snickered as she passed. She ignored them and hurried back to Rose's compartment.

"What's up?" Rose asked, glancing up just long enough from her game to ascertain that it was indeed her friend and she was slightly flustered about something.

"Just immature teenagers." Lily responded with a smile. She pulled a small paperback from her jacket, sitting opposite from Rose.

"Do I need to do anything about it. Or, _should_ I do anything about it?"

"They wouldn't be worth it." said Lily as she flipped to her spot, folding her page back into it's original position. She carefully smoothed it out and started to read.

"If they come in here, they're fair game, though," she said, not looking up from her game. "And just to warn you, unless it's just us, I'm going to be extremely bitchy, condescending, and demanding. Even to you, if others are around. In other words, my parents' perfect daughter--only maybe a little more so." Rose stopped for a moment and , quickly pausing her game, got up and started digging through her trunk. "Are my cute black shoes in this one? Not the nice ones-the cute ones that Janai helped me pick out. Are they in here or one of my other trunks?"

"They're on the bottom in their box." said Lily automatically, flipping a page in her book. "And you know I don't mind."

"Yeah, but you're my friend, and I'd rather warn you than upset you..." Rose pulled out a pair of black leather ankle boots with studded leather straps around the ankle and arch of the shoe. After quickly trading her cowboy boots and hat for the ankle boots and black newsboy cap, pulled low over the left side of her face at an angle, she went back to her Gameboy to pass the time on a ride she didn't want to take.

"Well done, Rose." Lily commented, folding her legs underneath her. Sensing Rose's mood, she tossed her one of the chocolate bars hidden in her jacket.

Rose's eyes lit up and she put down her game once again. "Sweet! Where did you get a Whatchamacallit from?!" She happily started munching on it.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." smiled Lily, slowly turning a page as the train sped for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Please review kindly.


End file.
